Keep Your Eyes On Me
by Iphigenia Black
Summary: SEQUEL to ONE NIGHT! Sirius Black is back from the Veil! And he is in for a big surprise! Set after DH, slightly AU!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elmar Hunter was shaking his head. That wasn't possible, he thought. But he went anyway.

The Department of Mysteries was deserted and only the light of his wand was illuminating the otherwise dark halls. Slowly, Hunter was making his way to the death chamber.

John Damien, a young Unspeakable, had told him excitedly that the archway had glowed and something or rather someone fell out of it. Hunter was shaking his head again. There was no way someone could come out of the veil again.

Although, he thought, noone really knew how the archway actually worked.

When he entered the room, Hunter saw a body lying next to the archway. Immediately he rushed over. It seemed that Damien had been right, someone had come back.

The person was unconscious and lying on his stomach.

Hunter approached the figure ready to strike.

The person was definitely male and fully-grown.

Slowly, he turned him around on his back.

"Holy Mother of Merlin!"

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was sitting behind the desk in the Headmaster's office. Though the Battle of Hogwarts was just finished yesterday, there was loads to do. The castle was badly damaged and many were injured. And the dead had to be buried. They still hadn't figured out what to do with the dead Death Eaters or Voldemort.

"Minerva!", a voice yelled.

Professor McGonagall looked up. Everard, one of the former headmasters had just appeared in his portrait. All of the other portraits were awake now as well.

"What is it, Everard?", she asked.

"You are not going to believe this!", the sallow-faced wizard said. He seemed to be very excited.

"Well?", McGonagall asked impatiently.

"One of the Unspeakables, Elmar Hunter, just alarmed me. Said that someone just came back from the Veil."

The other Headmasters were listening intently. Especially, Albus Dumbledore.

"How is that possible?", McGonagall asked. "Who is it?"

"Sirius Black."


	2. Black is Back

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Alright the last one was obviously only a prologue, this one is longer. Thanks a million times to _AnneRG_ for letting me borrow her idea of how Sirius came back! And I should tell you that Dorcas is definitely dead and not coming back. This will be a little AU, because Remus and Tonks are still alive. I can't accept their deaths. But that's the good thing about fanfiction, isn't it? Oh, I'm rambling, now enjoy!

**Black is Back**

McGonagall rushed down the hallway to the Department of Mysteries. Although Everard seemed sincere about, she couldn't help but wondering if this was some insane joke. But on the other hand, Unspeakables weren't known for their sense of humour.

At the entrance, Elmar Hunter was already waiting for her. He looked very anxious.

"Where is he?", she asked when she reached him.

"This way.", he said. "We've put him on a stretcher."

"Is he alive?", McGonagall asked.

"Of course.", he snorted. "Otherwise I wouldn't have called you. But he is unconscious at the moment. I really don't know what to do. This has never happened before."

They reached the stretcher and Professor McGonagall almost stumbled backwards. Merely ten feet away from her, Sirius Black was lying. His hair and robes were the same from the day when he fell through the Veil. At the moment his eyes were closed and his chest was moving up and down. He really was alive.

"How did he come back?", she whispered.

"Haven't got the foggiest.", Hunter shrugged. "The only possible suggestion I have is that the person who sent him through the Veil died. But that's just a guess."

McGonagall looked from Hunter to Sirius. Of course, she thought, Molly Weasley had killed Bellatrix Lestrange. And from what Dumbledore had told her, it had been her who sent him through the Veil.

Together they moved Sirius to the Headmaster's office.

All of the other portraits gasped when they saw Sirius. Phinneas Nigellus was beside himself with joy.

"Only a Black could come back through that Veil.", he exclaimed.

"Shut up, Phinneas!", the portraits yelled in unison.

"Minerva!", Dumbledore said. "I think he's waking up."

Sirius was groaning. He had the worst headache ever. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry but after a few seconds things came into focus. He recognized the room. He had spent a lot of time here. Blinking, he sat up and looked around.

"Minnie?", Sirius asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I am Headmistress.", McGonagall replied her lips twitching. "And how often do I have to tell you that my name isn't Minnie?"

"Well, at least we know that he is who we think he is.", Dumbledore chuckled.

"Dumbledore?", Sirius looked at the portrait incredulously. "What are you doing in a portrait?"

"Unfortunately, I am dead.", Dumbledore replied.

"How did that happen? Where have I been? And for how long?"

McGonagall and Dumbledore took turns in telling Sirius about everything he had missed during the last two years. Sirius looked like he was going to faint when Dumbledore told him about the Battle of Hogwarts.

"And Voldemort is definitely dead?", he asked hopefully.

"Yes!", Dumbledore beamed at him. "Harry defeated him and he will never come back."

"Harry!", Sirius exclaimed jumping up. But he had to sit back down again, because the headache came back. "Where is he? Is he okay? What about the others? What about Remus?"

"Those are a lot of questions.", McGonagall said sternly though a smile was tucking on her lips. "Harry is asleep right now and doing fine. And Remus is doing better now as well. He was injured quite badly by a Death Eater but he's fine."

She looked at a clock.

"In fact,", she said. "They should soon be in the Great Hall for breakfast." When Sirius was almost dashing out of the office, McGonagall held him back. "I want to get you checked through by Poppy first."

Grudgingly, Sirius agreed knowing fully well that he wouldn't escape an examination. A couple of minutes later, Madam Pomfrey appeared. She almost dropped her tray of potions when she saw him.

"He's…he's…", she stuttered. "But wasn't he… why…?"

"Nice to see you too, Poppy.", Sirius grinned at her.

After a thorough examination, Madam Pomfrey declared him to be of very good health and with McGonagall's escort, he could finally go down to the Great Hall. Along the way, he saw how badly the castle was damaged and his heart grew heavy. This had been his home and to see it in this condition was hard for him.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius opened the big doors.

When he stepped inside, all of those present gasped as they saw him. Sirius looked around. He could see the Weasleys sitting at one table together with Harry, Hermoine, Remus and Tonks. Andromeda seemed to be sitting next to them. They all looked at him incredulously. McGonagall sensed their unbelief and distrust.

"He really is Sirius.", she declared. "He came back out of the Veil."

"Surprise!", Sirius said and spread his arms.

The first to recover and sprinting towards him wasn't Harry but Remus. He hugged his old friend tightly. Sirius returned the hug happily.

"You're back.", Remus said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah.", Sirius replied.

When Remus let him go, Harry had gotten up and was now standing in front of his godfather.

"Sirius?", he whispered. "Is that really you?"

Sirius nodded happily and now tears were also starting to brim in his eyes. He hugged his godson tightly in the same manner he did with Remus.

"You've grown.", he said when he pulled away. It was true, Harry had grown a considerable amount in the last two years and was now as tall as his godfather. Harry beamed at him.

Sirius looked at the table. Tonks had a small baby of maybe two months in her arms. She had tears in her eyes just like the rest of them. When Remus walked over to her and took the baby out of her arms, it dawned to him.

"You two?", he asked incredulously.

Tonks nodded happily and Remus looked at his friend a little sheepishly.

"That's Teddy Remus Lupin.", Tonks announced.

"Congratulations.", Sirius said as he sat down at the table. "You really deserve it, Moony."

"And Harry is godfather.", Remus said.

Sirius' eyes flickered to his godson who blushed a bit under the approving look.

"So, Tonks.", Sirius grinned. "What am I supposed to call you now, since you are a Lupin now?"

"You can call me Dora.", she replied.

"And who do I owe my live anyway?", he asked. "Who finally managed to get rid of my deranged cousin?"

Everyone looked at Molly who gave Sirius a pained smile.

"Molly?", he looked at her quite unbelieving. Then he walked up to her and gave her a huge hug. All of the others stared at the scene with their mouths open. Molly and Sirius were never really getting along before his death, so this action by him came as a big surprise.

After Sirius settled back down, leaving Mrs Weasley a little flustered, everyone got back to eating breakfast filling Sirius with everything else he had missed.

While sitting there in midst of friends and family, Sirius thought to himself, It's good to be back.

* * *

Yeah, Sirius is back! Don't worry, he'll find out about Evy! The next chapter is already written, so you know what to do!


	3. A surprising Discovery

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Athena Roberts and Edward Massey. The other ones belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. But it's here now. Thank you for the many reviews. You guys rock! And don't forget to review!

**A surprising Discovery**

Athena Roberts stood at the gates to the Hogwarts grounds. A couple of minutes earlier, she had sent a Patronus message to Professor McGonagall. Now she waited here with her companion to be led in. Her dark brown hair was slung in an elegant bun at the base of her neck. Not one strand was falling in her face which gave her a stern look. Her dark eyes were fixed upon the castle in front of her.

"Looks quite impressive.", her companion stated.

Roberts looked at him and nodded. He wasn't very tall and had a little belly. His black hair was rather short and curly and his face was frame by a black full beard.

"How long has it been since you were here?", he asked.

"20 years.", she answered. "Though it still looks the same."

At that moment, they saw Professor McGonagall hurrying down the path from the castle to let them in.

"It's good to see you again, Professor McGonagall.", Athena Roberts said shaking the headmistress's hand.

"I'm not your teacher anymore.", the older woman told her. "You can call me Minerva."

"Thank you, but then you have to call me Athena.", Roberts smiled. "And this is my colleague Edward Massey. You said you are in need of someone with healing abilities."

McGonagall and Massey shook hands and together they walked up the path up to the school.

"I'm glad you could come on such short notice.", McGonagall said when they reached the entrance hall. "The castle looks pretty bad."

Athena lookes around with a pained expression. The grand staircase was almost destroyed and marble pieces from the ceiling and walls were lying around.

"It looks really bad.", she answered.

McGonagall nodded gravely.

* * *

Sirius was sitting on the balcony of Anromeda's house where Dora, Remus and Teddy were living now as well. Looking into the stars of the night, he felt his heart ache. He just didn't know why. It was so great to be back from the dead but he felt as if something was missing.

"Teddy is finally sleeping.", Remus said as he came out to the balcony as well.

Sirius smiled at his friend and turned his attention back to the nightly sky.

"What are you thinking about?", Remus asked sensing his friends strange behaviour.

Sirius shrugged still gazing at the stars.

"I don't know.", he said after a while. "Seeing you with Teddy and Dora, having a family…it's just…I'm thinking that all of the Marauders have children…"

Remus was smart enough not to mention Peter.

"And I don't.", Sirius continued. "It's just that…"

"But you can have children now.", Remus said. "I'm sure that the old 'Black Charm' is still going work. You'll find a woman that would love to spend the rest of her days with you and have lot's of babies with you."

Sirius sighed. That was exactly the problem.

"But I had already found a girl.", he mumbled.

Remus was surprised at this. Sirius had found someone? Was that before Azkaban? Who was she?

"What happened to her?", Remus decided to ask.

"Died.", Sirius said it very quietly as if he didn't want to be reminded.

They sat in silence for a while gazing at the beautiful nightly sky.

* * *

The next day, they were all back at Hogwarts to help reconstructing. Professor McGonagall was taking Athena Roberts and Edward Massey to the others.

"Remus.", she said. "You remember Athena?"

"Athena Ashcroft?", he asked.

"Roberts.", Athena said smiling and showing her wedding ring. "Remus Lupin?"

He nodded brightly and gave her a hug.

"I haven't seen you since Hogwarts.", he said.

"Yes.", she nodded. "I left England right after school because of the war and went to the US."

"What are you doing?", Remus asked.

"I'm teaching at Salem Institute.", Athena said. "As well as my colleague here, Edward Massey."

The two men shook hands.

"What are you teaching, Athena?", McGonagall asked.

"Transfiguration.", she said smiling at her old teacher.

Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly. "You were one of the best students in that year.", she said. "And what are you teaching, Mr. Massey?"

"Potions.", he replied.

Athena looked around and her eyes fell on Sirius though she didn't recognize him. Remus followed her gaze.

"That's Sirius.", he said eagerly waiting for her reaction.

And he wasn't disappointed. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Remus incredulously.

"Sirius?", she asked hoarsely. "Sirius Black?"

Remus nodded.

"But – but – ", Athena stuttered. "Isn't he dead?"

"He's back.", Remus replied.

Athena still looked like she was ready to faint.

"You do know that he's innocent, don't you?", Remus asked with his brows furrowed.

"Yeah, yeah.", she waved her hand dismissively. "It's just – "

She didn't elaborate but looked at Massey who the same surprised expression on his face. Remus and McGonagall looked at each other confused.

"I need to talk to him.", Athena finally said clutching her heart. "It's important."

Remus was still looking very confused but took her and Massey to Sirius.

"Hey Sirius.", he called. "You remember Athena? Rawenclaw our year? Prefect?"

Sirius thought hard for a moment looking intentely at Athena. Then he remembered. The memory contained a broom cupboard and not a whole lot of clothes.

"I think I do.", he replied grinning.

Athena's face turned a light shade of pink. She remembered that incident as well.

"Don't you think I've forgiven you for forgetting my name.", she said with gritted teeth.

Edward Massey looked at his colleague surprised.

"I didn't know you were that close to him.", he said smiling a little smugly.

Athena glared at him which was worthy a McGonagall-glare.

"I thought you wanted to talk to him?", Remus intervened.

"Right.", Athena brought her attention back to Sirius. "I have to talk to you, Sirius. Privately."

"I don't have anything to hide.", he said. "If you want to talk to me, you can do it here."

Athena turned around to Massey who merely nodded for her to go ahead.

"Alright.", she agreed reluctantly sitting down. So did the others. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, McGonagall, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermoine were now looking at her expectantly. Edward Massey sat down next to her. Athena took a deep breath.

"First, I have to ask you a question.", she said. "Did you sleep with Dorcas Meadowes?"

Sirius paled. How did Athena know that? Remus was choking and McGonagall looked very surprised. The others looked quite confused.

"Of course he didn't.", Remus said when he could breathe normally. But then he glanced at Sirius who looked pale and had his eyes fixed on Athena. "Or did you?"

Sirius nodded only a little but enough for everyone to see it. Remus started choking again.

"Bloody Hell!", he exclaimed.

"Remus!", Tonks said. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear before."

Remus ignored her and forced Sirius to look at him.

"You shagged Dorcas?", he asked incredulously. "Dorcas?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Why is that such a big deal?", Tonks asked.

"You don't understand.", Remus replied. "Dorcas Meadowes was – I don't know how to explain that."

"The most beautiful and popular girl in Hogwarts at that time.", Athena helped. "She looked like an angel."

"Smart – ", Remus added.

"One of the best duelers at that time.", McGonagall finished.

"When did that happen?", Remus asked.

"The night Benjy died.", Sirius replied quietly.

Remus groaned, "Her cousin died and you have nothing better to do than to shag her?"

"It's not like I forced her.", Sirius said defensively. He looked at Athena again. "But why did you want to know?"

"Well,", she took another deep breath. "She was pregnant."

Everybody was silent now trying to digest this information. Sirius was shaking his head.

"No.", he said. "She wasn't. We would've seen that."

"Not necessarily.", Athena replied. "There are certain charms to conceal it."

Sirius paled again.

"But how do you know all of that?", Remus asked speaking for his friend who couldn't say anything at the moment.

"I've seen the birth certificate.", she answered. "And it clearly stated that Sirius is the father."

Sirius felt as if his stomach turned around. He looked at Remus who was shocked as well. He looked back at Athena who wore a sympathetic smile now.

"Sirius.", she said quietly taking his hand. "You have a daughter."

* * *

Yeah, he finally knows! 3 cheers for Athena! You want to know how it continues? Well, then review. The next chapter is waiting for you!


	4. Finally

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything you recognize. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Was about time that Sirius knew about his daughter, after 17 years. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review!

**Finally**

"_Sirius.", she said quietly taking his hand. "You have a daughter."_

Everyone was looking at Athena incredulously. Professor McGonagall was the first to recover.

"How do you know all of that?", she asked a little hoarsely.

"She's one of my students.", Athena replied. "One of my best, if I may add."

"What's – ", Sirius cleared his throat. "What's her name?"

"It seems like Dorcas took to the tradition of rather interesting names of the Black family.", Athena said her lips slightly twitching. "It's Iphigenia Loreley Black."

Sirius flinched and the others had a pained expression on their face as well.

"But everyone calls her Evy.", Mr Massey said. "She insists on that nickname herself."

"I would too.", Dora mumbled.

"But why didn't she tell me?", Sirius asked close to tears.

"I don't know.", Athena answered. "Did you say something that made her think you wouldn't want a child?"

Sirius thought for a bit trying to recall every conversation he had had with Dorcas. Then it hit him.

"Oh no.", he whispered.

"What did you say?", Remus wanted to know.

"She had asked me if I wanted children.", Sirius was still whispering. "It was some time in September. And I said that…I said that I didn't want any…not then…"

"Oh Padfoot.", Remus groaned.

"I didn't know why she wanted to know that.", Sirius buried his head in his hands. He had screwed up yet again.

"If Dorcas got pregnant the night Benji died,", Remus calculated. "Then she would have given birth – "

"February 21st.", Athena interrupted him.

"Of course.", Remus hit his forehead. "She was gone the whole February, because she said she was sick and she spent March in the US because of a 'family emergency'. Everything fits."

"So, she is 17 now?", Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes.", Mr Massey nodded.

Sirius started sobbing now. He had not only missed most of Harry's life but also all of his daughter's life as well. Then he felt a hand grabbing his and looked up into the eyes of Athena Roberts that now had a very comforting gleaming.

"Sirius, I have really despised you since Hogwarts.", she said squeezing his hand. "But you really have an amazing daughter."

"Smartest girl I've ever met.", Massey mumbled.

"What does she look like?", Remus asked curiously.

"Evy looks a lot like Dorcas, except for the hair. That's definitely Sirius.", Athena smiled. "I have to say the first time I've seen her I almost had a heart-attack because I thought Dorcas was standing in front of me. Though when she grins she looks like Sirius with those dimples and this mischievous twinkling in her eyes."

"If we had known all of that, I would have brought a picture along.", Mr Massey said excusingly.

"Does she know?", Sirius suddenly asked.

"That you are her father?", Athena said. He nodded. "Yes, she does."

"It was quite hard for her when you escaped Azkaban.", Mr Massey added.

Sirius sighed closing her eyes. Of course everyone thought he had been guilty. He remembered Harry's reaction and could only imagine his daughter's.

"But it was even harder for her when they found out you were innocent but had died.", Athena said quietly.

"How long do you know?", Sirius wanted to know.

"For about four years.", Athena replied.

"Why didn't you contact Dumbledore back then?", he asked.

"We didn't know if you knew you had a daughter.", Athena said. "We didn't want to call any attention to that fact. No one really knows except her friends and family. Can you imagine what would have happened to Evy if Bellatrix Lestrange found out about her?"

"I have a good guess.", Andromeda mumbled.

But Sirius hadn't paid attention. The word 'family' had caught his ear.

"Why is my daughter in America?", he asked.

"We know that Dorcas had brought Evy to her cousin Brianna."

"So, Brianna took care of her when Dorcas died?", Remus asked looking a little relieved when Athena nodded. "That's good. Brianna is really nice."

"Isn't she a muggle?", Sirius asked wondering if he remembered the right person.

"Yes, but her and Dorcas were almost like sisters.", Remus explained. "Brianna thought it was rather exciting that Dorcas was a witch. Not like Petunia."

"So, Evy had a good childhood?", Sirius asked Athena hoping that his daughter didn't have to go through the same thing as Harry did.

But Athena looked pained and Sirius' hopes were destroyed.

"What now?", he asked desperately not sure if he could take more bad news.

"She did at first.", Athena said quietly. "But Brianna and her husband Mark died in a tornado when Evy was four years old. She was the only one to survive."

"What happened to Evy?", Remus asked.

"She was supposed to come to Mark's parents. But they didn't want her because she wasn't Mark's child. So, they dropped her off in an orphanage."

"Orphanage?", Sirius asked hoarsely.

"Unfortunately, yes.", Athena replied. "But she came through. It wasn't easy but she did. And she's not living there anymore. She has a good home now."

They sat in silence for a couple of moments trying to digest all of the information.

"What is Evy like?", Sirius asked eagerly.

"A very interesting mix of Dorcas' and your personalities.", Athena smiled. "Quite studious, reads every book that comes into her hands, takes school very serious. But on the other hand I don't think we've ever had such troublemakers at Salem."

"Troublemakers?", Remus asked. "As in plural?"

"Her and Jody.", Mr Massey grinned. "Inseparable, they are like Siamese twins. I don't think they have been apart for even a day in the last five years."

"A lot like James and you.", Athena said. "They have a record for detentions and have definitely given me my first grey hair."

"But you are forgetting Oz and Zack.", Massey said. "We teachers like to refer to them as the 'Fantastic Four'"

"It's like having the Marauders back.", Athena groaned.

Remus laughed out loud and Sirius also looked happier. It seemed as if his daughter inherited his sense for mischief.

"Her heart's at the right place.", Athena said. "And she's the height of cool without putting an ounce of effort in it. She could read a book about goblin wars and everyone would still be at her feet. "

"I faintly remember someone like that.", Remus said looking quite amused at Sirius.

"And you would also be reminded of that someone when it comes to relationships.", Athena muttered but Sirius and Remus caught it anyway.

"I would never consider those guys her boyfriends.", Mr Massey said grinning.

"Boyfriends?", Sirius asked tensing. "What is she doing with boys? Isn't she too young for that?"

"If I remember correctly, you did a lot of other things at the age of 17.", Remus said smugly.

"And like I said, the boys are never really boyfriends.", Mr. Massey said. "Evy normally drops them after four weeks when she gets bored."

"Sounds just like her father.", Remus laughed.

Sirius closed his eyes and tried to imagine Evy. His daughter. Just last night, he thought he would never have children because he couldn't imagine having a child with another woman than Dorcas. He had a daughter.

--

That evening, Athena was sitting near the Great Lake enjoying the sunset. She heard footsteps and someone sat down next to her. Turning her head, she saw Sirius.

"That was quite a shock for you, wasn't it?", she smiled at him.

Sirius nodded.

"I want to meet her.", he said quietly. "Do you think that's possible?"

"That's possible.", Athena nodded. "We will have a study-trip to London with a group of students at the end of August. Evy will be one of them."

Sirius sat silently looking a little unsure.

"Would she want to meet me?", he asked quietly.

"I don't think there is anything she'd rather do.", Athena answered. "She was really devastated when you died. I have never seen her like that. Normally Evy is a total sunshine."

"Can you tell me more about her?"

"Where shall I begin?", she replied. "She plays the piano very well and dances Ballett. Evy has a knack for Transfiguration and Charms. Fiercely loyal to her friends."

Sirius took all of those informations in, eagerly waiting for more.

"Evy reads more books than anyone else. You might want to start on reading a couple yourself."

Sirius gulped. Reading had never been one of his favourite activities. But that was a burden he was willing to take for his daughter.

"Preferably _The Lord of the Rings_. That's her favourite.", Athena said not noticing his confused expression. "What else can I tell you? Evy laughs a lot, is always in a good mood. Although she didn't have an easy childhood. But she's strong. Do you know what Iphigenia means?"

Sirius shook his head. The name sounded vaguely familiar, maybe greek. But that had always been Dorcas' expertise.

"It means the strong-born or born of strength. It really fits her.", she said. "There is so much to say about her. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Thanks Athena.", Sirius said getting up. "For telling me."

She waved her hand dismissively and Sirius hurried back to the castle desperately looking for Remus. Finally he found him.

"Moony!", he called. "What is _Lord of the Rings_?"

* * *

So, what do you think? Liked it? The next chapter is in progress, but it will help me finish it faster if you review.


	5. Waiting and Spreading the News

Disclaimer:Mir gehört nichts. That's German for 'I don't own anything."

A/N: I'm so, so sorry for the long wait! You guys are so amazing. I was so happy with the 10 reviews on the last chapter. Thank you, thank you! So here is the next one. Hope you like it!

**Waiting and Spreading the News**

McGonagall walked into her office finishing some last paperwork. At once the portraits assailed her with questions.

"Is it true?", Phineas Nigellus asked. "Did my great-great-great-son really produce offspring?"

"I think what Phinneas _really _wanted to ask,", Dumbledore looked pointedly at the other portrait. "is, if Sirius really has a daughter?"

McGonagall nodded, rather amused with the excitement of the former headmasters.

"And you'd never guess who the mother is.", she replied waiting a second for all the portraits to look at her eagerly. "Dorcas Meadowes."

Albus Dumbledore looked at her incredulously.

"I never would have expected those two.", he shook his head.

"Neither did I.", McGonagall agreed.

Phineas Nigellus was still ranting on how Sirius finally managed to do something useful, i.e. producing a child, even if it was only a girl. Dumbledore wasn't listening to him but fixed McGonagall instead.

"How did Dorcas manage to hide her pregnancy?", he asked.

"Athena said that she probably used a Concealment-Charm.", McGonagall replied.

"Those are very dangerous.", Dumbledore frowned. "What did Sirius do to provoke such an action?"

--

Again Sirius and Remus were sitting on the balcony of Andromeda's house.

"That was a very, erm, interesting day.", Remus said.

"You're telling me.", Sirius mumbled. "I can't believe she didn't tell me."

"Pregnant women do a lot of weird things.", Remus replied.

"You know,", Sirius began staring at the stars. "I've always wanted a daughter."

"Really?", Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Well, now you have one."

"She's already seventeen. What Athena told me about her, makes her sound so intelligent. I'm scared that I can't keep up with her."

"You're not dumb, Sirius. We'll get you a couple of books tomorrow and then we'll see."

Sirius nodded and smiled.

"But you know that you now have to behave like a real father.", Remus said. "You can't act like a big brother as you do now with Harry."

Sirius sighed. He knew that he had to act responsible now.

"Dorcas was the girl you were talking about yesterday.", it was a statement not a question.

"I really loved her.", Sirius said close to tears again. "I think I still do."

"Oh, Padfoot.", Remus sighed feeling terribly sorry for his friend.

--

Hermoine was rummaging through her room throwing things behind her carelessly.

"They have to be somewhere…", she mumbled as a couple of old school books landed on the other side of the room.

"Hermoine, what exactly are you looking for?", Ron asked her with an amused expression.

But Hermoine didn't answer him and turned her attention to the underneath of her bed. Then she let out a sound of triumph.

"I knew I hadn't thrown them away.", she grinned.

"What – ?", Ron didn't get to finish his question because Hermoine had already left the room returning to Hogwarts. Ron was shaking his head but following her nonetheless.

Upon arriving, Hermoine went looking for Sirius immediately. When she found him, she clutched the books tightly.

"Hey, Sirius.", she smiled at him.

"What's up, Hermoine?", Sirius asked.

"I've got something for you.", she said and handed him the books.

Sirius looked at her surprised. Then he glanced at the titles of the books: _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_. Looking back up at Hermoine, Sirius smiled gratefully at her.

"You should begin with _The Hobbit_. It's the prequel to _The Lord of the Rings_.", she said and turned around walking away.

Sirius slowly opened the first book.

"_In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort_.", he read out loud. "Doesn't sound so hard to read."

"Well, _The Hobbit_ was written as a children's book.", Remus replied his lips twitching. "The other ones are a lot harder to read."

"I thought you wanted to support me and not make fun of me?", Sirius glared at him.

Remus wanted to retort something but Andromeda flopped down next to them with a smug smile on her face.

"You know,", she said to Sirius. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

Sirius and Remus choked and coughed looking at Andromeda incredulously.

"Are you mad?", Sirius asked her. "Why would that old hag ever be proud of me?"

"Well, the Meadowes-family was always very respectable, even though Lysander married a Muggle-born, Dorcas Meadowes was still held in very high esteem.", she replied. "I think she was on a list for potential brides for you."

"My mother had a list with potential brides for me?", he asked, his eyes wide.

"Oh yes.", Andromeda nodded. "I think that list existed even before you began Hogwarts. There was one for every Black. Bellatrix and Narcissa kept to them."

"That woman was totally insane.", Sirius shook his head.

"It would be very interesting to see her reaction to the fact that you and Dorcas managed to produce a child.", Andromeda was grinning now.

"Pity that she never listens to anybody.", Sirius said sarcastically. "Since everyone here is either a blood-traitor or a mudblood."

"You know.", Remus said smiling smugly now himself. "It was actually only a matter of time until you knocked someone up. The speed you were going through girls was really amazing."

"Is Pick-on-Sirius-Day today?", Sirius mumbled.

But Andromeda and Remus were only laughing and so he decided to get started on the books.

--

"Is it true?", Madam Rosmerta asked Hagrid who strolled into the 'Three Broomsticks'.

But Hagrid only looked at her confused.

"Does Sirius Black really have a daughter?", she asked again curiously.

"Oh yeah.", Hagrid nodded.

"But who is the mother?"

"Dorcas Meadowes."

"You've got to be kidding me!", Madam Rosmerta exclaimed. "That's the most unlikely couple ever! How did those two get together?"

"No clue.", Hagrid shrugged. "Knowing Sirius, it was probably only a one-time-shag."

--

The following weeks flew by and by the middle of June, Sirius had finished reading _The Hobbit_ and all three books of _The Lord of the Rings_. Remus had supplied him with even more books and Sirius had winced at the sight of the pile. But he found reading actually rather enjoyable. It kept him distracted from anxiously waiting for the last week of August to arrive.

Sirius also spent a lot of his time with Remus, Dora and little Teddy and of course Harry. They talked for hours mostly at night, they would sit outside gazing at the stars and talking. He happily told Harry stories about James and Lily, although it hurt to realize that Harry hardly knew anything about his parents. One day they both went to their graves. It had taken Sirius all of his composure not to break down into tears upon seeing it for the first time.

That's when he realized that he hadn't visited Dorcas' grave since the funeral and he wanted to do it alone. The next day, he apparated to the graveyard and slowly made his way to the secluded spot where Dorcas was buried. It was a sunny and warm day, the trees all over the graveyard provided shade. The white marble grave stone could be easily spotted from far away.

Sirius fell onto his knees in front of it brushing the leaves away that had gathered there over time. He looked at the inscription.

_Dorcas Helena Meadowes_

_Born May 17__th__ 1960_

_Died April 26__th__ 1981_

_Time passes, memories stay, loved and remembered, everyday_

He felt the tears running down his face. James had really done a good job with that. The verse fitted Dorcas perfectly. He ran his fingers along the inscription of her name.

"Why didn't you tell me?", he whispered. "We could have been a family."

Putting his head in his hand, Sirius let his emotions run free. He hadn't cried since finding James and Lily dead in Godrics Hollow, but now he couldn't help it. He missed her so much.

* * *

No Evy in this chapter! I haven't decided if she'll be in the next chapter or in the one after, since the chapter isn't written - yet. You know what to do, right?


	6. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: I'm so, so sorry for taking so extremely long to update. I don't have any decent excuse. So, to make you guys happy, it's a very long chapter. I just didn't want to split it up. This chapter was pretty hard to write and I'm not overly satisfied with it. Hope you like it.

**The Meeting**

Sirius was getting more anxious every week. The last week of August had almost arrived and he could hardly keep himself occupied. Luckily, after his name had been cleared and he had been registered as 'living person', Sirius had to find a new place to live, profoundly refusing to return to Grimmauld Place, though he simply couldn't make up his mind if he wanted a house or just a flat. That's why he was still staying with Andromeda.

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror. His face was fuller than before and his hair was cut short. Molly had insisted that he needed to look his best for his daughter and fed him like she did Harry. That was almost a declaration of love.

"Ryder Bardsley is accompanying them.", Athena told him.

"Ryder Bardsley?", Sirius asked. "THE Ryder Bardsley? The one that helped Mad-Eye Moody filling Azkaban back then?"

"The one and only.", she replied. "He started teaching Defense against the Dark Arts when Voldemort returned. Our Secretary of Education made it obligatory to let an Auror teach that class. And Bardsley is teaching at Salem now. As mad as Moody was."

Sirius remembered Bardsley looking as scarred as Moody did only that he still had his right leg and he also had a reputation of paranoia. Bardsley was an American Auror but had volunteered to help out in Britain during the war.

--

Then the day finally arrived.

--

Mr Massey was sitting in the lobby of the _London Wizarding Lodging_, the hotel the group of students would stay for the week. It was located very central and within walking distance of _Diagon Alley_. The students would arrive by portkey at the courtyard of the hotel.

A loud bang erupted from the courtyard, but Mr Massey wasn't bothered in the least. Looking at his watch, he nodded pleased. Right on time, though he hadn't expected anything less from Bardsley. At eleven o'clock sharp the group of 25 students came stumbling into the lobby headed by Ryder Bardsley himself. His dark hair was cut in Military-style which gave him quite an aggressive look with his brows furrowed and the numerous scars on his face. He had his wand drawn and looked around carefully. The students behind him seemed to be very annoyed by their teacher's behavior. Bardsley caught sight of Massey and strode towards him wand still raised.

"Are you really Edward Massey?", he asked in a threatening tone.

One of the students was rolling her eyes.

"Do you know any other wizard that would sit in broad daylight in a chair reading through _The Guardian_?", she asked.

Bardsley ignored that comment.

"I am Edward Solomon Massey. I'm teaching Potions at Salem Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you had discovered your soft spot for pumpkin juice ever since working together with Alastor Moody.", Mr Massey recited. They had gone through that procedure often.

Bardsley finally pocketed his wand and greeted his collegue. The students took this sign to pocket their wands as well.

"Not in your back-pocket!", Bardsley bellowed at a blonde haired teen. "Or do you want to blow your ass away?"

"Now really, Zack.", the girl from earlier said rolling her eyes. "Put the wand in your front pocket! If you want to blow something away, do it with the important parts of your body."

"You think that's funny, Black?", he rounded upon her.

"Nope.", she said with a sombre expression. But then her face broke into a large grin. "I think its _bloody_ hilarious!"

The whole group was laughing and Mr Massey couldn't help but grin himself. Bardsley merely scowled at the girl.

"What?", she asked innocently. "We are in England, aren't we?"

"Now that Miss Black graciously showed us how mature she is, go get checked in.", the Auror barked. "And remember: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!"

The group went over to the front desk to collect their keys.

"Honestly. The way he's talking one could think a Death-Eater is hiding under our beds.", another girl muttered as they made their way upstairs.

"I heard that, Cortez!", Bardsley yelled before turning to Mr Massey.

"That lot is getting worse everyday.", he muttered while pulling out a flask of pumpkin juice.

--

Fifteen minutes later Massey had to look up from his newspaper again.

"Mr. Massey!"

He smiled when he saw the girl from earlier on.

"Hey there, Evy.", he said. "Enjoyed your summer? How was Hawaii?"

"It was so great.", Evy replied. "We went surfing and Hula-dancing. I think that those was the best vacation ever!"

"Nice tan you got there."

"I know. Finally I fit into the family.", she said grinning. "Even Dad got a tan. Can you imagine that?"

Mr Massey laughed.

"New tattoo?", he asked when he looked at her foot.

"Yup.", Evy replied holding up her left foot showing her instep. "A phoenix. Got it right at the beginning of the summer."

"I heard congratulations are in order?", he asked her.

Evy looked at him confused.

"National Dueling Champion for the second time in a row.", he said. "Not bad for a Junior."

"Oh that.", Evy replied grinning proudly. "Bardsley drilled me like there's no tomorrow."

"Big surprise.", Massey was shaking his head. "So, how does the schedule look like?"

"Very tight.", a Hispanic looking girl replied coming down from the stairs. "Hey, Mr Massey."

"Hi Jody. What's planned for today?"

"Alright.", Jody said looking at a list in her hand. "We'll have a quick lunch now, then at 12.30 we're going to go on a 4 hour city-tour returning at 4.30 pm. Then we're going to have tea time at 5 and later in the evening we have planned at boat-tour on the Themse. That wraps up today."

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff for today.", Mr Massey looked impressed.

"Well, we only have one week here.", Evy replied shrugging. "We don't know when we'll come back. You should see the other days."

Jody gave the list to Mr Massey who groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me.", he said. "There's no way you can do all of that in one week."

"Watch us.", the two girls answered.

"I need coffee.", Evy whined.

"You already had five cups today!", Jody said looking at her friend incredulously.

"So?", Evy pouted. "I need my coffee."

"Where are the others?", Jody asked glancing at her watch. " I told them to be down here by now."

"Not to worry. We managed to shoo them all down.", the blonde haired teen named Zack called as he came down the stairs, followed by an amused looking boy with strawberry-blonde hair. Behind them the whole group of students was coming down the stairs as well.

"I was wondering where you two went, Zack and Oz.", Mr Massey said as Oz wrapped his arms around Jody kissing her on the cheek.

"Now we only need to wait for Mrs. Roberts.", Jody said.

"Here I am.", Athena replied coming through the front door. "You guys really picked the right week. The weather is absolutely gorgeous."

"Of course. What did you expect?", Jody asked her. "WE planned this trip!"

"Not conceited at all, are you?"

"Nope.", Jody grinned.

"Where is Evy?", Mrs Roberts wanted to know.

"Over at the check-in flirting with guy behind the counter.", Zack replied after looking around the lobby.

Indeed, Evy was leaning on the counter playing with her hair coquettishly and flirting heavily with the twenty year old boy behind the counter.

"Just like her father.", Mrs Roberts muttered while the others slowly moved out of the hotel. "Evy! Evy! EVY!"

She only turned around at the last loud call looking innocently at her teacher.

"We would like to go now.", Mrs Roberts stated seizing her by her wrist and pulling her towards the door.

"Who knew the guys look so hot here?", Evy said waving at the guy behind the counter. "And that accent is so cute!"

Mrs Roberts merely rolled her eyes.

--

That night the group returned at nine, but most students were dragging themselves to their rooms being completely exhausted. Even Evy and Jody were sitting on one of the couches in the lobby close to sleep.

"Maybe,", Jody said with closed eyes. "We should cut the program for tomorrow."

"That's a really great idea.", Evy murmured. "How about having the morning off?"

"Sounds awesome.", Jody sighed.

--

The next morning started off slowly.

After a lengthy breakfast and four cups on coffee on Evy's side, the four friends were ready to enjoy the beautiful morning outside. But their teacher was approaching them.

"Evy, I need to talk to you.", Mrs. Roberts said.

"What did I do?", Evy asked racking through her memory if she had gotten into trouble again.

"For once, nothing.", her teacher replied and motioned for Evy to follow her.

They sat down in a small room, Mrs Roberts facing her.

"There is something I need to tell you. When I came here right after the final battle I've made a very surprising discovery."

Evy was looking at her expectantly.

"You do know that Bellatrix Lestrange sent your father through some kind of veil and thus killing him?"

Evy's face hardened and she nodded slowly not quite knowing what her teacher was getting at.

"Well, Bellatrix Lestrange was killed during the battle and apparently that veil has a reversing effect."

Evy looked at her blankly.

"He came back out of the veil. Your father is alive."

For a couple of moments neither of them said anything.

"Is – is this some kind of – insane joke? 'Cause it's not funny.", Evy croaked.

"It's not a joke. I've seen him and talked to him. He really is alive.", Mrs Roberts replied. "I hope you don't mind but I told him about you."

"He really didn't know?", Evy whispered.

Athena was shaking her head sadly.

"What did he say?", Evy asked looking nervous.

"He would love to meet you.", her teacher answered softly.

"Really?"

She nodded and Evy had to choke back the tears.

"How about now?", Athena Roberts asked.

"Now?", Evy breathed nervously finger-combing her hair.

"Well, you do have the morning off, don't you?"

"Right.", she nodded distractedly

"Why don't you get ready and I'll pick you up in 15 minutes?", Mrs Roberts suggested.

"Alright.", Evy agreed and stumbled out of the room.

Outside her friends were waiting with concerned faces.

"What happened?", Jody asked upon seeing her friend's flustered state.

"My Daddy's back.", Evy replied.

--

Athena had contacted Sirius and told him to wait in one of the private parlour rooms at _The Leaky Cauldron_. Remus had dragged Tonks along and together they waited in the main-room. He wanted to catch a glimpse at Sirius' daughter, though his wife wasn't happy about that at all.

"Give those two some time alone, Remus.", she rolled her eyes.

But Remus didn't answer fixing the door with his eyes.

Sirius was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. His palms were sweaty and he was pacing through the room restlessly wrenching his hands.

What if she doesn't like me?, he thought panic-stricken.

--

Evy hurried after Athena Roberts down Charing-Cross-Road nervously.

What if he doesn't like me?, she thought panic-stricken.

A couple of moments they entered _The Leaky Cauldron_, but not before Evy be-crossed herself and sent a quick prayer to heaven.

--

Remus held his breath when the front door opened. When he had thought that Harry was a copy of his father, then this was another dimension. It was like Dorcas had come back to life. The girl looked so much like her, it was almost scary.

She simply stood there while Athena went over to Tom to talk to him quietly.

Her gaze flickered across the room and when she looked at him, Remus managed a small smile that she returned shyly. She was wrenching her hands just like Sirius when he was nervous, Remus noted.

Athena came back and gently guided her to the door of the parlour room where Sirius was waiting. She opened the door and gave her student a light shove and closed the door again turning around to Remus and sat beside him.

--

Sirius had sat down meanwhile tapping his foot and trying to dry his hands on his trousers.

He heard the door open and jumped up wheeling around.

There she stood.

Black shiny hair fell with casual elegance into her eyes ending slightly below her shoulders.

Her eyes had the same shade of blue as Dorcas', deep sparkling blue.

Her face looked just like that of her mother, every single feature of it.

No, Sirius thought, the mouth looked more like his.

--

Evy stood in the room looking at her father for the first time in her life.

He looked so different from the 'Wanted' poster.

His hair was shorter and groomed and his beard was shaved off.

His face looked fuller and healthier.

But his eyes. Those grey eyes were the same. Though now they held life in them that had been missing.

"Daddy?", she whispered tears brimming in her eyes.

--

Before Sirius could answer though, Evy flung herself at him burying her face in his chest and hugging him tightly.

Of all reactions he had mentally prepared himself for, this was the most surprising one.

Then she started sobbing and Sirius tentatively wrapped his arms around her hugging her back and planted a soft kiss on top of her head.

She looked up at him. Her expression relieved and a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm so sorry.", she whispered.

That startled Sirius.

"W-What?", he asked. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I do. I-I've defamed you and – and – ", she sobbed. "I had wished you were dead. I-I'm so so sorry."

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment and pulled her in an embrace again.

"It's alright.", he whispered stroking her hair.

He felt her relaxing and he knew that a weight had been lifted from her. He had felt the same when Harry had believed him to be innocent.

Sirius pulled away to look at her again. With his thumbs he wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes staring into those wonderful eyes.

"You look so much like your mother, do you know that?", he whispered smiling at her.

Evy returned the smile shyly.

"I don't know.", she replied.

"You mean, you've never seen your Mum before?", he asked her incredulously.

She shook her head.

Sirius inhaled sharply and hugged her again very tightly.

For a while neither of them said anything. They were simply standing there holding each other as if their life depended on it.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you.", Sirius whispered hoarsely as the tears were about to take over.

Evy shook her head slightly, her face still buried in his chest.

"It's okay.", she whispered. "Just try and not fall through a veil again."

Sirius had to chuckle at that comment though the tears were now falling freely from his eyes.

They continued holding each other. Father and Daughter. For the first time in their life's.

* * *

They finally met. Was about time, wasn't it? Anyway the next chapter is halway finished, so please review.


	7. Father and Daughter Part 1

Disclaimer: I only own Evy and Athena Roberts. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

A/N:Please don't kill me! I have some valid excuses. I was staying in Riga for an University-Excursion and I didn't have any time to write something. And when I came back to Germany I was hit with a writer's block! I'm not fully recovered yet, but I did my best to finally get this chapter going and I didn't even sent this to my sister beforehand, because she is very busy at the moment and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! Please don't shoot me, I solemnly swear that the next chapter won't take as long as this one did! And thank all of you for your amazing reviews! you have no idea what those mean to me! Thank you guys for sticking with me. Now, on with the story!

**Father and Daughter - Part 1**

"Maybe we should go back outside?", Evy suggested.

"Sounds good.", Sirius nodded. "Would you like to drink something?"

"Sure.", she answered shyly.

Together they went back outside the room – to come face to face with Remus, Dora, Andromeda, Athena and quite a few other people who were looking at father and daughter expectantly.

"Oh.", Evy looked at the crowd surprised and with big eyes. But then she beamed. "Hi."

Remus couldn't suppress a grin. At this moment Evy looked so much like Sirius – eyes sparkling, a huge smile on her face, dimples showing.

Sirius placed his hands on Evy's shoulders and manoeuvred her to one of the tables close to the bar. He sat down across the table and couldn't keep the smile off his face as he gazed at her.

"That's my friend Remus Lupin.", he said as Remus joined them.

"Hi. Nice to meet you.", Evy said extending her hand. Remus smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you as well.", he replied.

"What would you like to drink?", Sirius asked turning halfway to the bar. "Tea? Pumpkin Juice?"

"Coffee?", Evy asked sheepishly.

Sirius and Remus stared at her for a couple of seconds, memories of Dorcas overflowing. Then Remus started to laugh out loud and Sirius grinned as well as he passed on the order to Tom. Evy looked at them curiously.

"Your mum used to drink tons of coffee.", Remus replied smiling fondly at the memories. "She was a real addict."

"That would explain a lot.", Evy answered eagerly sipping her coffee as soon as it was served, a content smile on her face.

"So.", she began. "How did I happen?"

Remus had to smile at her bluntness and wondered how his friend would handle this question. Sirius pondered a bit. How to put this?, he thought as Evy looked at him expectantly.

"Well,", he started. "You are kind of the product of a one-night-stand."

Evy stared at him shocked.

"That's a joke, right?", she asked incredulously.

"No.", Sirius shook his head. "Why?"

"That's so clichéd!", she exclaimed. "And there is only this small time frame when a woman can conceive. And statistically the chance of becoming pregnant after an one-night-stand is like really small."

"Well, I guess, we got lucky.", Sirius replied. Very lucky indeed, he thought with a smile.

Evy smiled as well but then her smile faltered and she looked sincere.

"How come you didn't know about me?", she asked quietly.

Sirius studied her with a pained expression.

"We were friends, you know.", he answered softly. "And then, one night, one thing led to another, if you know what I mean." Evy nodded. "And we decided to leave it at an one-night-stand. She never told me that she was pregnant."

"But didn't you notice? I mean, it kind of gets obvious when a woman is having a baby, doesn't it?"

"Dorcas probably used a Concealment-charm.", Remus replied.

"I've read about these. They are very dangerous.", Evy frowned.

"I've … said something…really stupid…", Sirius said quietly. "That made her think…that I – that I – didn't want children. And –", but he couldn't continue speaking and had to swallow the lump that occupied his throat.

"Oh.", Evy said softly biting her lip. "Did you guys stay friends?"

Sirius nodded.

"And then she was gone for a couple of months, obviously around the time you were born.", he smiled at his daughter trying to imagine what she looked like as a baby. "And when she came back, I thought we could work everything out, but –"

"She died.", Evy finished for him. "When I was two months old."

Sirius nodded sadly.

"I think she wanted to tell me about you.", he said quietly.

"But enough about this sad stuff.", Remus interjected, sensing his friend getting a little depressive now. "Where do you live?"

"Syracuse, New York. That's home.", Evy replied smiling slightly. "I'm living with Jody. She is my best friend. Her parents adopted me like two years ago. That's why my full name is actually Evy Black Cortez. We decided to just add it instead of replacing it."

"How long have you been living with them?"

"About five years now.", Evy answered. "After Jody and I became during first year at Salem, Florencia and David became my foster-parents and then adopted me."

"And the orphanage?", Sirius asked tentatively.

Evy's expression hardened and clenched her jaw.

"I don't want to talk about that. It's the past and it's over and I really don't even want to think about that time anymore."

"Okay.", Remus said quickly, sensing they were treading on thin ice with this topic. "What's your favourite class in school?"

Sirius groaned at this question – typically Moony, he thought – though Evy seemed to relax considerably.

"Transfiguration.", she beamed. "Best class ever! Ain't that right, Mrs. Roberts?", she called towards her teacher who was sitting a couple of tables away chatting with Andromeda and Dora.

"True that.", she replied her lips twitching. "What was your score in the exam?"

"117 .", Evy grinned proudly. "It was really easy though, considering that that was our Junior Exam."

"I think you have that opinion exclusively.", Mrs. Roberts replied shaking her head.

"Whatever.", Evy said still grinning, turning back around. "Charms is awesome, too. And Arithmancy. I used to love Defense against the Dark Arts but Mr Bardsley ruined it for me."

"How come?", Sirius asked still relishing the fact that his daughter had inherited his talent for Transfiguration.

"He's paranoid!", Evy exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "He made me practise duelling like there was no tomorrow. During last year, he attacked me like 70 times from behind. To train my 'reflexes' as he put it. He's totally mad. And if I have to hear the sentence 'Constant Vigilance' again, I think I'll lose my mind!"

"Nothing has changed much then.", Remus chuckled.

"You know him?", Evy asked curiously.

"Yeah.", he nodded. "He supported us during the First War. Was a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Ah, the famous Order of the Phoenix. I've come across that name a couple of times now, but could never find out what it did exactly.", she looked at the two men. "Care to fill me in?"

"It was a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore during the First War to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters.", Remus explained while Sirius was eyeing his daughter carefully, but she didn't flinch at the mention of Voldemort's name. A fact he acknowledged proudly.

"And you were part of this group as well?", she asked.

"Yes. Though we suffered heavy losses during that time.", Remus continued. "Of course the Order was disbanded after Voldemort disappeared the first time. But was reconstituted three years ago."

"Is it still active?"

"No, after Voldemort was finally defeated the Order was irrevocable dissolved.", Remus answered.

"Can you duel?", Sirius asked.

Evy looked indignant and Athena Roberts had to laugh at her face.

"You are talking to the best junior dueler in the whole United States!", she said. "Evy won the National Dueling Competition twice now, isn't that right?"

Evy nodded vigorously.

"I'm aiming for the Triple next year.", she said looking back at her father.

"Your mum was great dueler as well.", Sirius said softly.

"Really?", she asked coyly twirling her hair.

"Yeah.", he replied smiling mesmerized by her sparkling blue eyes.

"Evy?", Mrs. Roberts tapped her on the shoulder softly. "We would have to go now."

"Oh right.", Evy said getting up.

"What have you planned for today?", Remus asked.

"The British Museum.", Evy answered.

"Make sure you visit the Department of Ancient Egypt, especially the Rosetta Stone, and the Reading Room of the Library.", Remus advised her.

"I will.", she nodded and looked at her father. "When – ?"

"We could have dinner if you want?", Sirius suggested. "And you can bring your friends along."

"Sounds great.", Evy beamed. "I'll…see you tonight then."

"Okay. Have fun.", Sirius replied smiling broadly as Evy waved at him before disappearing through the door.

"That was – ", Remus began.

"Absolutely fantastic!", Sirius finished tilting his chair back and folded his arms behind his head.

* * *

So, what's the verdict? There's more interaction between the two of them coming in the next chapter!


End file.
